


Ichabbie and Joenny One shots..

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Sexual Content, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about Ichabbie and Joenny</p><p>Chapter length will vary..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ichabbie:Can't Sleep

It's been seven weeks since Abbie has been rescued from Pandora's tree..

Yet she refuses to sleep alone..

Crane has been happy to keep her company during the night..

One night while Crane is sound asleep Abbie can't sleep and decides to drink some tea..

The mug of lemon tea warms the palms of her hands..

Crane wakes and looks to see if Abbie is asleep..

He panics when he finds her side empty and springs out of bed..

"Grace..?" 

"In the kitchen.." He heard Abbie say..

Crane sighed in relief before going into the kitchen..

"Why are you up at this hour..?" Ichabod asked his voice flooding with relief but concern..

"I can't sleep.."Abbie blankly replied..

"Did you have a nightmare..?" Crane questioned Abbie before sitting next to her..

Abbie shook her head "Fortunately,I haven't..I'm just..not sleepy.."

She finished her mug of tea and put it in the sink before going into the living room..

She on the couch and turned on the tv..

Moments later she felt the couch shift and she knew Crane was sitting beside her..

"Are we going to watch a movie.."Crane asked liked an eager little puppy..

Abbie nodded her head and picked The horror movie annabelle..

All through the movie Crane kept asking cute questions that made Abbie giggle..

By the end of the movie Abbie and Crane were sound and safe asleep..

Crane slept in sitting position and Abbie's head was resting on his shoulder..


	2. Joenny:Healthy eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has a sweet tooth but Joe hides all the sweets from her

Jenny didn't know how or why but she had a sweet tooth today..

She had been craving everything and anything sweet..

Even the sweet things she hated the most..She craved them..

"Jenny.."Joe called out to her..

Jenny finished swallowing a marshmallow "Yeah..?"

Joe came into the living room and Jenny quickly hide the bag or marshmallows behind her back...

"How many sweets did you eat.."Joe asked 

"Um..not a lot.."Jenny replied trying her best to sound innocent

Joe shook his head"You're a horrible liar.."

Jenny gasped "I'm not a horrible liar!"

Joe chuckled before saying "You have marshmallows behind your back and I don't know if you have not noticed but I've seen you eat sweets today.."

Jenny sighed in defeat..

"I'm going to the store for some dinner.."Jenny replied before walking out of the house..

Once her car was gone Joe took all the sweets and put them in a box before bidding them under the bed..

Surprisingly Jenny came back with actual dinner..Not sweets or candy..but..actual dinner..

"Joe!!!"Jenny yelled when she didn't see any of her sweets on the table..

When he didn't answer Jenny stomped to their bedroom and said "I know you're not asleep Joe.."

Joe sighed in deafeat and opened his eyes..

He saw a very angry Jenny..

"Where did you put the sweets.."

Joe tried his best to look confused "Jenny I don't know what you're taking about.."

Jenny rolled her eyes.."Yes you do.."

Jenny got on the carpet and checked under the bed..

"See...?" Jenny said before opening the box that had her treats in there...

"Now..if you wanted some you could've asked.."Jenny smirked causing Joe to roll his eyed playfully..

Joe shook his head.."I didn't want..any.."

"Yeah Yeah whatever.."Jenny said before pooping a cookie in her mouth..

Joe walked out of the room and Jenny continued to eat her sweets..


	3. Ichabbie:Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie shows Ichabod what Lucky Charms are..

Ichabod watched in shock as he watched Abbie finish her second bowl of cereal...

"Lieutenant..It is in the afternoon hour.."Ichabod started before stopping..

Abbie begin to pour another bowl of cereal and nodded her head "Yep.."

Ichabod almost gapsed.."But you are consuming..This strange cereal.."

Abbie looked at him for a moment.."Yeah..In you're time..Cereal and all that was only meant for breakfast but now you can eat it whenever you want..?"

Crane looked at the Lucky charms that sat in her bowl..

"What is this cereal called...?" Crane asked looking at the cereal in confusment

"Oh these are called Lucky charms..I Know you are about to ask so..The charms are the marshmallows and then there are the oats.."Abbie replied all at once...

Crane looked at the box of lucky charms that rested on top if the frigde..

Abbie tapped on his shoulder and He turned around to see a marshmallow in her left hand .

"Taste it.." Abbie smirked..

Crane nodded,took the marshmallow and popped it in his mouth..

After a moment he smiled like a idiot..

"This is quite delicious.." Ichabod said before licking his lips

Abbie smiled and responded "Let me guess you want a bowl of Lucky charms don't ya..?"

Ichabod nodded his head and Abbie poured him a bowl..

He ate the bowl greedily and Abbie smiled when he drank the milk and had a milk mustache..

"These..so called Lucky charms are very delightful.."Ichabod said..

Abbie and Ichabod both had one more bowl before they got very full...


	4. Joenny:Again

Jenny lay in Joe's bed wrapped up in fluffy blankets while Joe laid next to her..

"We..we had sex.." Jenny said after about half an hour of silence..

"We..we had sex.."Joe repeated..

"What do we do now.."Jenny asked turning towards him..

"...We could go again.." Joe replied in a seductive voice...

Jenny giggled as Joe kissed her..

He pulled Jenny into a sitting position and straddled her on his lap...

Joe pulled Jenny into a kiss as he slid his throbbing cock into her..

"Oh..J-Joe.."Jenny whimpered as she dig her fingers into his hair...

It only took a minute for Joe to cum inside of Jenny..

Moments before she climaxed Joe slid his cock out of Jenny and collapsed on the bed next to her..

"Damn.."


	5. Ichabbie:Reunited

She was there..Free from the hell that threatened to break her..

"Ichabod.." She said seeing a figure walking towards her..

"Abbie.."She heard a British voice say..

"Are you here..?"Abbie said her voice breaking..

She then saw his tall body

"Yes,My dear Grace..I, Ichabod Crane am here.."

That was all Abbie needed to hear for her to Run to him and leap in his arms..

He lifted her up and cradled her to his chest....

"Ichabod..You came.." Abbie whispered into his chest..

Tears of joy flowed from Ichabod's eyes and he replied "Yes..I have come..and I will never leave you again.." 

Abbie nodded as Crane held her as close as he can..

She was injured bur not seriously..

"I..I have seen..things.." Abbie said before looking up to him before bursting into tears....

"Ssh..My Dear Grace..Do not shed tears..You are safe..For as long as I breathe..." Ichabod murmured in her ear...

She held tightly onto him as she tried to forget the memories that plagued her mind..

But even united with Ichabod Crane..these memories would not go away..

They are and will be branded in her brain..

Today..

Tomorrow...

Forever.....


	6. Joenny:Feelings

Jenny promised that she would cry but her sister has been gone for a full month..

Jenny only cried when she was alone..At night..in the comfort of her own bed..

But since she was sharing a bed with Joe she had to shove those feeling deep down..

Jenny laid in bed thinking of Abbie going into that tree..

Tears begin to trickle down her face and Jenny just wanted to be held..

She got out of bed and without thinking she drove to Joe's home

Jenny knocked on the door and moments later Joe open the door..

"Jenny..Have you been crying..?"Joe asked in concern..

Jenny nodded her head slowly and Joe pulled her into a hug..

"I..I miss my sister.."Jenny whispered into his shoulder before choking back a sob..

"Come on..You're gonna catch a cold out here.." Joe said before pulling her inside..

"I know you miss Abbie but We will find her....."Joe said wiping away a tear that fell from Jenny's eyes..

"I wanna be hopeful..but.."Jenny started her voice breaking..

"Ssh..Jenny it will be okay..Abbie will be okay...." Joe replied before kissing her head softly..

Jenny and Joe sat down on his couch and Jenny laid her head on his shoulder as Joe held Jenny closely..


	7. Ichabbie:Valentine Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not done yet

The flu sucked.All the sneezing,coughing and aches it just freaking sucked..

"Ugh..." Abbie groaned putting her pillow of her head...

The recent winter storm made Abbie get a cold and she prayed Pandora and her cranky husband wouldn't send them any monsters or something..

Then Abbie realized it..It was was Valentines' Day...

The day of gooey mushy touchy feely couples....

And Crane had been talking about going on a date with Zoe all week..

"Abbie!" It snapped Abigal out of her deep deep thoughts..

Abbie sighed and ignored the voice of her sister..

"It's 11:35!" Jenny yelled through the very thin door..

Abbie slowly got up and opened the door and saw Jenny standing there fully dressed..

She was wearing a skin tight dress with cute heels and her hair was straight..

"Wow..You look like hell.." Jenny said to Abbie..

"Stop,with the sweet talk.."Abbie replied half joking...

"I'm serious..Are you sick..Should I stay.."Jenny asked in concern..

Abbie shook her head "Seriously..With you looking like that you better go I'll be fine.."

Jenny hugged her lightly before leaving for her Valentine's date with Joe..

Abbie went back to her warm comfy bed and soon fell fast asleep...

She didn't even realize crane had texted her 

She didn't realize that until she heard knocking on the door...

Abbie sighed before forcing herself out of bed and opening the door...

Immediately she saw the concern on crane's face...

"You were not answering your cellular device.." Crane said in concern and worry...

"I was sleep..sorry.."Abbie replied before closing the door..

"I think..It is best I should stop this romance with Zoe.." Crane admitted before looking at Abbie wondering if she was ill

"Oh.." That was all Abbie had to say..

"Lieutenant..You are quite pale..Are you well..?"Crane finally asked...

Abbie nodded her head.."Yep I'm fine..."

Suddenly she coughed and turned away from Ichabod and went to her room..

Ichabod waited a few minutes before getting worried and went into the room..

He gasped when he saw Abbie in the floor unconscious..

It took him mere seconds to be on the floor cradling her body in his arms...

"Abbie.." Crane called out..

Her eyelids fluttered and she whimpered but her eyes did not open..

He tenderly picked her up and laid her on the bed...

After securing her in bed he gently put his hand on her forehead..

He felt the heat generate from her body to his hand and immediately knew she had a fever...

He sat on the edge of the bed holding her hand until she woke..

"What..what happened.." Abbie asked weakly..

"You seem to have the flu..and you fainted.." Ichabod retorted softly..

Abbie sighed "Crap.."

"do you have an medicine..?"Crane asked before letting go of her hand and going into the bathroom..


End file.
